User blog:Epic~00/Top 16 S1 Contestants
Everyone seems to be doing this lately, I thought I would do the same, especially since Season 2 is beginning tomorrow. I'll try to not put these odds of these rankings too much in my favor. So, let's get right into it. Number 16 Leshawna I thought that, hmm, about 15 other characters did something more interesting than Leshawna ever did. Tyman barely competing much was unfortunate, because even though I'm not the biggest fan of Leshawna, she had huge potential in this season if only she had been placed on the same team as Gwen and Heather. If you were to take her out of the season, nothing would change. She deserves to be low on all of these rankings. She's so uninteresting that it's hard to even talk about her. Number 15 Gwen I don't even know how you can roleplay as Gwen. In the canon series, her characterization is so inconsistent and all over the place. But at least talk. Like Heather, Gwen should not have merged. I can't even remember anything she did besides argue with Courtney. I remember her being in this season less than Samey. Number 14 Samey And speaking of Samey, this roleplaying season just proved that Samey is so much less interesting without interactions with Jasmine or Amy. Samey uttered the classic "Hey, Lindsay" line that she would be remembered for. She existed in this season to be fodder, and will probably be fodder next season too. Poor Maria and her English. Number 13 Dave This Dave acts like TDPI never happened. Dave still goes after girls even though he previously attempted to kill one, he likes Heather for unexplained reasons, and he's still trying to be on Sky's good side. He also hates people like Cameron and Tyler for completely unexplained reasons. He's addicted to forming alliances publicly for everyone to see for unexplained reasons. He's always trying to befriend Cody for unexplained reasons. Everything Dave says or does in this season is absolutely unjustifiable. If the real Dave was still in this season, I'd still hate him, but at least he'd be in character and be consistent. Dave was just unbearable to watch, and I hope he's like the version of himself next season that we all hate. Yeah, despite being first eliminated, he managed to be more interesting than three people higher than him on the list, but at least they didn't personally anger. And what's all this about playing guitar with Cody?! Number 12 Heather Canon-wise, Heather is my favorite female contestant. Here, she's pretty low. Her roleplayer TDPIScarlett wasn't really one to speak too often. This is a shame because Heather can be interesting in any season with the right interactions. I thought she lasted way too long. Merging at 10 was a mistake because both teams had five players. Heather should have been eliminated before the merge. I hope she speaks more next season. Number 11 Scarlett Practically the same reasons as Heather and Gwen. Canon-wise, Scarlett is a phenomenal character. She's evil and cunning, and could've easily been this season's antagonist. Here, she barely speaks. She's higher than Heather mostly cause I can remember something that Scarlett did. But all I remember about Scarlett is that she scolds her team whenever they lose, she's judgemental of everyone, and lost in a tiebreaker against Lindsay. And it was never really brought up why Scarlett was brought back to the competition after she tried murdering five people the first time she competed. Number 10 Dawn So, Dawn, what happened with her in this season? She was unnecessary cruel to people, especially Scott, her romance with Noah came out of nowhere, and she just shouldn't be a player you should be afraid of. I would have actually accepted Dawn being silent this season because the point of her character is to be mysterious. She was meaner than Heather, or Scarlett. Even though it was interesting to see Dawn be such a cruel and vindictive person, it was pretty OOC. Number 9 Cody The remaining nine on this list were kind of hard to order properly. Sadly for Cody, he's my least favorite of the contestants which I like. For someone who merged, Cody didn't really contribute to the storyline that much. He was definitely perfectly in-character at first, but in our final week of Season 1, Cody's characterization changed rapidly. What was with him suddenly trying to eliminate Tyler, someone whom he had already formed an alliance with? What was with his sudden and creepy crush on Sky, when he already has two different girls heavily focused on (Gwen, and Sierra)? Number 8 Duncan Oh, if only him and Scott could've been on the same team again next season. Duncan mostly makes it this far because of his interactions with players. Unfortunately on the flip side, I wish Duncan had more negative interactions. He wasn't exactly the most in-character. There was little to no signs of the bad boy factor of Duncan present. Sure he has a heart and can be nice from time to time, but that's only how he is on the inside. On the outside, Duncan is supposed to be dangerous and rude to others. In fact, why were him and Cody even friends all of a sudden in this season? His conflicts with Cody, and Noah should've been focused on. He also already had a minor conflict with Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. But continuity was just kind of avoided with Duncan. Number 7 Noah I'm not going into the whole Flurry controversy that happened coincidentally before I even got to Noah, so let me just talk about the character of Noah himself. So Noah, not a good character, but not a bad character either. His sarcastic comments continued to entertain me, and he was surprisingly great at challenges. There was the occasional out of place lines though, like the whole "Gangnam Style" moment, but if there's one thing that was really great about Noah, it's that his interactions were amazing. His minor conflict with Duncan was solid, his friendship with Cody, his conflict with Scott, his conflict with Courtney, his friendship with Tyler, his friendship with Cameron, and the friendship he had with Sky that ultimately devolved into a conflict. This is a contestant who bounced off of other ones very well. Number 6 Courtney Courtney was actually done very superbly in S1. No matter how nice a user may be, they can still manage to be good at characterizing the character's utmost cruelty. That's where Queen came in when she played Courtney in S1. Queen managed to show off Courtney's cruel and despicable nature, especially in episodes like Puzzle Riot. She also had pretty great storylines. There was her now minor conflict with Gwen ever since All-Stars, her minor conflict with Cameron, her betraying Scott, but then becoming the one betrayed by Sky. I guess the one thing missing from Courtney in Season 1 was her confidence in always trying to win challenges. This didn't show as much, and as a result, Courtney didn't really manage to ever get invincibility for herself, or even get those in her way out of the way. In Korean Teaching and Learning, the real Courtney would've tried her best in the challenge, no matter how difficult it was. Oh if only I had seen more of her in Season 2. Number 5 Tyler In the canon Total Drama series, it dissapoints me that Tyler himself doesn't get the most character focus. And that's a shame because his character is mostly a very open one. Welly himself made Tyler a much more interesting character. I know that in S1, Tyler tried his best to get along with just about everyone, and I know the canon series never said that Tyler does this, but since he's such an open character, I can accept this kind of friendly behavior. It makes Tyler a pretty likable character. The fact that he works so hard only to get 3rd is the real great twist in S1. Now unfortunately, Tyler did have a few unfortunate drawbacks. For one, there was the fact that he cheered on the other team from time to time, which really doesn't usually happen. Him also being friendly towards characters like Courtney, and Duncan was a little contradictory to Tyler's past characterization also. But when I see things like him losing close friends like Noah and Lindsay, it makes him a much more supportive character to watch. And when he's reunited with Lindsay when she's an intern, it just seems like a pleasure in the end of it all. Number 4 Sky And we finally get to the winner of RP S1, and one of the most popular contestants, but one who just missed the Top 3: Sky, who was fantastic this season. I personally am not the biggest fan of canon PI Sky. Even though she wasn't necessarily just a typical love interest, a majority of her storyline revolved around Dave, and she wasn't given much character focus until they built around that. Granted, I liked her independence, and her team spirit, and her conflict with Sugar was very entertaining, but overall, I fear of the canon future of her character. RP Sky is a whole different story. Since Dave was eliminated first, it gives Sky a lot of other things to do. She was a great supporter towards her team which was perfectly in-character, and since she was a finalist, she had a lot of storylines. Sky proved in Season 1 that she was a very flawed yet supportive character worth rooting for. Betraying Scott, Courtney, and Noah resulted in some pretty nice conflicts, and Courtney and Noah's could still matter in the future. Another thing stopping her from being completely non-flawed is that she never hesitated to release anger out on others, such as when she gets bad at characters like Dave or Courtney for their treatment towards Cameron. Main protagonist, team player, and a progressive storyline makes for an excellent character. '''Clue for Number 3: '''Played by me. Number 3 Cameron And so we reach one of the two characters that I played in Season 1: Cameron. When I was eliminated early in Season 1, I was understandably dissapointed that I was 5th eliminated. But when I got the opportunity to be Cameron, I was neutral. Sure, I got to get back into the RP playing game, but I also unfortunately was RPing as a character whom I'm not the most fond of. Cameron's story arc ended right in Revenge of the Island canon-wise and it clearly shows in All-Stars where he was reduced to being dumbed down and pretty unlikable just for the sake of giving him something to do. But once I got down to playing as him, I was thoroughly satisfied. With Scott eliminated the episode just beforehand, I already had a storyline to get to in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. With people like Sky, Duncan, and Courtney already pretty guilty in voting off Scott, I could now make Cameron, a sworn enemy of Scott also feel guilty. In addition, I made him support his team hugely throughout the challenge. And best of all was that this was a reverse icon challenge. With all of the Season Redos that I do on this wiki's chat, I easily won the challenge, making for a pretty memorable S1 moment. It also gave Cameron more to do than be just there. The next episode was the merge episode: The Super Wi-Fi Spies. At this point in the season, Cameron was given plenty of more things to do. For one, there was his very interesting conflict with Courtney over his usefulness. There was his accidental insult towards Lindsay about her intelligence, showing his character flaws without making him too OOC, there was his mother being mocked by the contestants, there was his revenge on Courtney by voting her off, and there was him having to decide who to take to the finale with him: Sky or Tyler? Basically, I found Cameron to be a delight to RP as, very easy to get the hang of, and I was proud of his development overall. Number 2 Scott And surprisingly, the other character I played does not get Number 1. If I had managed to make Scott merge in S1, I probably would've made him Number 1. Unfortunately, he was voted off early. But that's a major factor into what caused Scott to have such a good fanbase on this wiki. Scott is villainous. He's not exactly the protagonist of this season. To be completely honest, if I had kept him longer in Season 1, I would've made him a villainous comic relief, combining the RI characterization and the AS characterization. At the same time, I also attempted to develop Scott. For one, I wanted to resolve what exactly happened with Scourtney in AS. I wanted to make him be great friends with people like Duncan and Tyler. His conflicts with Cameron, and Dawn were also pretty interesting to touch on. It looks like I had my plan all figured out for Scott. You got all that? Good. Now I want you to forget all of it. Because this isn't what Scott developed into in Season 1. Instead, I went in a much different route entirely. For one thing, Scott, after working hard on his team, is voted off, betrayed by his alliance with Sky, betrayed by Courtney whom he was actually warming up to, and the rest of his Killer Beaver teammates. Let's think about this for a moment. Typically speaking, Scott is your everyday treacherer. He's the one who backstabbs others just to get closer to winning. In a moment of complete irony, after working so hard, he is the one who gets voted off in the end of it all. On the surface, he just seems like an early out, but when you inspect it closer, there's more to Scott's elimination than just that. With Scott eliminated, it created the popular "Scott and Sky" one-sided conflict. It foreshadowed the "Scugar" love triangle that'll continue in S5, benefitted the "Duncan and Scott" friendship/alliance, and it gave Scott some much needed character development. Scott just seems like your basic character in S1 due to being eliminated early. He's dumb, has a variety of one-liners, and is comic relief. But the storyline that came out of his early S1 elimination helped his character in many ways, and I loved bringing him back in S2. Number 1 Lindsay Pretty obvious Number 1. TylerWebkinzFan won the roleplayer award for a good reason: The skill at Lindsay was very solid. In both the RP series and the canon series, it's hard not to like Lindsay. She is the innocent one, the one worth rooting for, and one who, no matter who acted by, is easy to make very entertaining to watch. Objectively speaking, when you play as Lindsay in this sort of game, there just seems to be an atmosphere of laughs to go around from all us real life people. Lindsay is not only a funny protagonist, but a worthy protagonist. What more can I really talk about? Her return as an intern was an amazing moment, and she was in-character for the whole RP and for Season 2. She deserves this. '''Next: '''Season 1 vs Season 2 Analysis Category:Blog posts